yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Komatsu Ena
Hello, please don't edit my character unless it's adding your character in the relationship tab or fixing grammar mistakes. Have a nice day! :D Komatsu Ena is a 15 year old student attending Akademi High School. The player may ally or team up with Komatsu Ena, as long as the player gains her trust. In exchange, Komatsu will fight with you, making it impossible for the player to get pinned down and less likely for the player to get a game over due to a teacher pet or martial arts club member. (Also, huge credit goes to MunuMunu1 for the scarf, hairs made by Gelangweilt, and the body base by Truekung. Thank you guys for uploading this stuff! :] And please comment down below or message me or something if you have criticism, even if it's harsh!) Appearance Komatsu has black hair, a somewhat largely-sized scarf around her neck, brown eyes, along with a sailor uniform. During winter, she will place soft, white material on her arms, as if they were longer sleeves for the uniform. Her stockings are long, fluffy and grey. Her walking animation is nonchalant, and when the player attempts to talk to her, she will slightly turn her head around to face the player, unless she is busy (then she'll ignore the player). When the player has gained her trust, Komatsu will try to not look too nonchalant while walking, and will fully face her when the player tries to speak to her. Personality General information about the wise persona: Students that are wise can't be charmed by the player, nor do any of the charismatic bonuses apply to them. The player's reputation will drop by two times than normal once they see the player doing anything suspicious. Wise students are masters of socializing even if they refuse to partake in social activities, which is why the player's reputation drops more than usual when seen doing anything suspicious. Wise students will nonchalantly walk away from the camera when the player tries to take a picture of them, making it nearly impossible to get a photo of them. They tend to not share too much about themselves, so Info-chan won't provide much information about them. Wise students, upon witnessing the player doing a big bad, will run as far away as possible from the player (most of the time they'll be able to sense when the player is going to do it, so they'll have an advantage, making it hard to catch up to them) and call the police, alerting everyone and screaming while fleeing from the player. If the player gets away with it, the wise student will alert everyone, even people outside the school. The player's reputation will then decrease by -40 each day, and in town will decrease by -20. When trying to harm a wise student, they will defend themselves, trying to stop the weapon from reaching to their critical points. (Wise students will ALWAYS get harmed while defending, just not severely harmed if they win. It is almost impossible to defend yourself from a weapon-based attack without cutting yourself. The most optimal decision would be to flee, but you can't do that when being directly attacked. Defending against someone who is strong enough to put a weapon through one's bones in such a short and efficient amount of time would be hard either way.) Precise information about Komatsu's personality: Komatsu will look nonchalant, uncaring and sometimes even harsh to most people. She usually becomes harsh and slightly sarcastic when people begin to pressure her or talk to her about topics she has no interest in too much. Unlike most students, Komatsu can get angry when the player brings up a topic she has no interest in. When she becomes too angry, she will lash out at the player and then walk away, the player no longer being able to speak to her nor befriend her again. However, to her friends, she does her best to look professional, fixing her nonchalant position and having a kinder tone. She will crack jokes, smile and laugh a lot, so she usually fails at looking more professional and teacher-like and just looks silly. She will consistently act cheerful and energetic towards her friends without fail, as opposed to her regular self. Relationships 1) Ayano Aishi: Komatsu will either not care about her, or will highly benefit her if she helps her out. In order for Ayano to gain her trust, she must: - have met Info-chan and done at least a deal with her; - have taken care of at least two rivals peacefully; - meet Komatsu in the town at the cafe after the fourth rival. Ayano must gain her trust by talking to her and helping her out. (Please check the other sections for information on the tasks.) Once Ayano has gained her trust, she may walk around with Komatsu. This lowers the guard of student council members, as they will no longer turn around when Ayano walks around, saves her from the guidance counselor one time, and will defend her/fight alongside her against martial arts members. Komatsu will no longer have the wise persona with Ayano. However, Komatsu will flee and then later on apologize to Ayano if she tries to harm a teacher. Ayano may accept her apology, and things will stay the same way. If not, Ayano will get a game over in three days since Komatsu will report her. 2) Info-chan: Komatsu has been childhood friends with Info-chan ever since primary school and fully knows who Info-chan is. They both live together in a dorm, a bit far from the school. However, Info-chan knows more about Ayano, while Komatsu does not. If Ayano bothers Komatsu too much, constantly talking to her or even harming her, Info-chan will stop collaborating with Ayano. 3) Osana Najimi: Komatsu is fairly bothered by Osana Najimi, as she creates a lot of noise, making it hard for Komatsu to concentrate. Komatsu often needs to concentrate a lot, especially for her main activity (sewing). As such, she has lashed out at Osana Najimi a few times, and now Osana does her best to avoid Komatsu. 4) Amai Odayaka: Komatsu and Amai are good friends. She will sometimes try to help out the cooking club. 5) Student council: Komatsu was planned to be a student council member, however she opted out, saying that she will become one next year. She has the trust of a few faculty members and the student council, especially Shiromi Torayoshi. 6) Shiromi Torayoshi: Komatsu and Shiromi are really good friends, as both of their parents know each other too. Usually its their parents that talk more, constantly sending each other gifts back and forth (war of kindness?). They have known each other from late middle school, and they both talk to each other, most of the time outside the school. Shiromi will mostly ignore Ayano Aishi unlike the other student council members if Ayano manages to befriend Komatsu. If Komatsu sees Ayano doing a big bad in front of Shiromi, Komatsu will instead flee. However, it'd be harder to get noticed by Shiromi either way. 7) Uekiya Engeika: Both of them are friends. Komatsu will rarely sew little flower accessories and give them to Uekiya. If you would like your character to be friends or enemies with Komatsu, please tell me about it! :] Backstory W.I.P Tasks After meeting Komatsu in the town, she will ask you to help her open the Sewing Club again. She attempts to explain why the Sewing Club needs to be made and why it does not exist anymore, however she does this poorly, as not even she understands why the Sewing Club has disappeared too much, even though Info-chan explained it to her. However, before that actually happens, she will first ask you to help her make chocolate for Shiromi. When school begins, Komatsu will ask Ayano to help her out with making the chocolate. If Ayano refuses, then the task will be delayed for at most 20 days. The task will take one hour (at the beginning, before class) and then another hour (after school, right after classes end). For the second task, she will ask you to go to the town after school and ask around for one person. Ayano may choose the person. Komatsu specifies that it's to help "someone" (Info-chan) out. This will be after school, after Ayano leaves the school. If Ayano delays the task, it can be done later on for at most 10 days. Both of them will ask around the town about the person, spending the entire afternoon. If the person picked was an ordinary student, no vital information was found, though the task is still complete. If the person picked was more special, some important information would be found. If the person picked was deceased, barely any information would be found. If the person picked was a rival, a lot of important information would be found. If the person picked was an upcoming rival, a good amount of vital information to be found. If the person picked was a teacher, only a little bit of vital information would be found. Ayano then needs to talk to Komatsu and spend time with her for a few days before the third task appears. The third task will be about setting up the Sewing Club. The task can't be delayed, and if it is, then their friendship is over, and Komatsu will return to normal around Ayano, having the same, nonchalant, uninterested tone in her voice, sometimes saying "It was nice teaming with you." while talking to her. The both of them have to talk to the guidance counselor at the beginning of the day and then convince her, having used additional information gained from the second task to come up with reasons as to why the Sewing Club should be created back again. This will take the entire school day. After that, Ayano will have to wait 5 days until the Sewing Club is set up. Ayano will then be forced to join the Sewing Club for the rest of the game. If Ayano does leave, their friendship would be over. When all of these are completed, Ayano will finally unlock Komatsu's benefits, being able to form some sort of "team" with her. Trivia * Komatsu finds it hard to concentrate when there is any sort of noise, and tends to get very angry when she cannot concentrate. Most of the time she'll be able to hold it in. * Komatsu will fail almost every activity if she cannot concentrate. * Komatsu tends to hang around in more quiet places, though ones with a few students too, as she doesn't like being too alone. * Komatsu loves to sew! * Komatsu is emotionally strong. * When Komatsu has a cold, she will cover her mouth with her scarf entirely, not even lifting it down when talking, making it harder to hear her voice. She does this to not spread her cold. * Komatsu is not actually the president of the Sewing Club, and is just a regular member. She is a regular member because she dislikes being in charge too much, and because she will be student council next year, thinking it's disrespectful to no longer be the president just after a year. * Komatsu has a pet lizard, who she dearly loves and has sewed several plushies of it, even though she just got the pet a week before school began. She will rarely bring her pet lizard, and will try to hide it unless she's feeling more confident than usual. * Komatsu has a record of owning several and diverse pets. Some people around town call her "Grandma of pets", usually jokingly. * Komatsu will be a lot more energetic around town. * Komatsu will always be in town after school. * Though Komatsu will wander around town a lot, when she inside a building, she will likely be inside the cafe, wondering if she should work there, or at the park, playing with her pet lizard and letting it into the "wild". Category:Females Category:OCs Category:Sewing Club Category:Akademi High School Category:Students